A New Enemy
by link008
Summary: The 'battle' is over [Don't want to spoil it for anyone!] but Genis and Lloyd get captured by these unknown people who make and test weapon's and armor, and they're testing on them! will the get out? Look inside! [Spoilers!]


Tales of Symphonia

The New Enemy

Chapter 1  
Blood of a Friend Part 1

Disclaimer: I hate writing disclaimers, so let's just get this over with: I do not own Tales of Symphonia or any characters or anything to do with it except this fanfiction you're reading right now, so HA! You can't sue me!

Author's Note: Text typed in \ and / is thoughts.

"Take that, fiend!"  
"Genis, be careful! He almost cut your hand off!"  
"Lloyd, I'm fine, quit talking and fight!  
Genis and Lloyd were fighting, as usual, with enemies. These weren't just any enemies, though. These were a pair of mysterious humans, but with claw-like spikes growing out of their wrists.  
"Who ARE these people!" asked Lloyd.  
"The only way to find that out is to come with us to our base!" said the male human.  
"No way!" said Genis  
"What are you, scared?" asked the female human.  
"Don't make us kill you!" said Lloyd.  
"Like you could. We own a bigger arsenal of weapons than you could ever dream of" said the male.  
"Fine, we'll go to your base and kill you there." said Lloyd.  
"Let us go, then."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Wow, what is this place?" said Genis.  
"This is a development and testing plant for some of the most demonic weapons and armor in the world." said the man.  
"Wow… This place is huge!" said Lloyd.  
"Well, it has to be. We make the weapons and armor in the forging room, we keep all the weapons and armor that we haven't tested yet in the armory, and we have an individual room for each weapon of piece of armor. Any questions?"  
"Yeah. This reminds me of Czerca cor---"  
"SSH! We'll get sued! There shall be no mention of that in here!"  
"Well, anyway, who would like to see some of the equipment being tested in here?" said the woman.  
"OOH! ME! Please pick me, lady! Please pick me!" said Lloyd.  
"Why don't we just take both of you?" said the man.  
"This is going to be so cool, Lloyd!" said Genis.  
"The first weapon you will see, if you turn to your right, is the Tri-Blade Flame Dragon. Cool, huh?" said the woman.  
"What the Hell? You're torturing him! Let him go!" said Lloyd.  
"No. He is a test subject. We must use him to see how powerful the blade is. Once we are finished testing with this weapon, we will use his soul to make another weapon stronger or some armor tougher." said the man.  
"Déjà vu…" said Genis.

"What is this, an Exsphere manufacturing plant?" said Lloyd.  
"Uh… No, this is not. I don't even know what an Exsphere is!" said the woman.  
"Whatever. Let's get out of here, Lloyd." said Genis.  
"You're not going anywhere." said the man.  
"What the Hell? Let us go!" said Lloyd  
"No. You two are to become test subjects. Pronyma, decide what weapons or armor these two will be assigned to."  
\What the Hell? Pronyma! She was one of the five Grand Cardinals, but she's dead! How is that possible/  
"Let's see… Yes… the older boy shall test the Dragon Scale armor, and the younger boy shall test the Death Shadow Dagger."  
"Um… Might I ask how exactly we're supposed to test this equipment?" Genis asked, quivering.  
"Well, for the weapons, our professional fighters use the weapon on the 'tester' to see what is needed to do a certain amount of damage. And for the armor, our pros use basic weapons on the 'tester' while he or she is wearing the armor, to see how much damage can be done to it." said the man, grinning evilly.  
"Now follow us to your testing rooms. Quickly."  
"Lloyd, there's no way out of this, is there?" Genis said, almost too scared to talk.  
"Not right now, there isn't, but I'll think of something, Genis." Lloyd said.  
"And don't try any sneaking out, or anything like that. There are alarms  
everywhere, and if we see you trying to escape we'll shoot you with some of the most deadly weapons made at this plant. Watch."  
Genis and Lloyd watched as the man fired what he called a 'gun' at the wall, and the instant he pulled the trigger, they say a smoldering circle burned through the wall.  
While they were walking, Lloyd noticed dozens of humans being tested on with weapons, and in a couple rooms, Lloyd saw what appeared to be the professional fighters taking the souls of the dead humans.  
\Disgusting./ he thought.  
"Here we are. Room one eighty-six. The Dragon Scale armor room."  
Now Lloyd, too, began to feel scared.  
"I hope I see you later, Genis." He said.  
"I hope so, too. Bye." Genis said.  
"Keep walking, boy! You're room is just ahead." said the woman.  
"Fine, whatever." Said Genis.  
"Here's you're room. It'll be you're home until you die. Have fun." said the man.  
"I sure wish Raine was here, so she could get me and Lloyd out of here." he whispered as he walked into the dark, evil-looking room.  
"What are you waiting for? Let's get started." said a man whose voice was coming from a robe sitting on a little mat in the corner of the room.  
"Go ahead. Do what you wish. There's no way I'll get out of here now." said Genis.  
"You know, I wouldn't mind breaking out of here myself. I've been stuck killing people here for ten years now. If you wanted to, you could help me break out." the man said.  
"I'll do it, but how will we pull it off?"  
"Right underneath us is where they keep the bombs. We can just set one to go off, then get out of here."  
"Yeah, sound's cool, but I have a friend in here, also. How will we get him out?  
"We can just stop by his room on the way out. Later I will tell you the plan, and tomorrow we can get out, as long as everything is exactly as we need it."  
"Alright."

How did you like chapter one? If you liked it, please review. Thanks!


End file.
